Join the pack
by Nikki-loves-crossovers
Summary: This story is about Seth. You'll find out what he does after he moves, meets Scott and meets the pack. The first chapter will be a little bit short because it's an introduction. And what will happen if Seth imprints on someone? DerekxSeth (Deth)
1. Chapter 1

English isn't my first language so if there are any misstakes I'm sorry

disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.

Cross-over of teen wolf and Twilight.

'I can't take it anymore!' I say 'You can't go away! I have to take care of you!' Leah said 'It's already done. I've considered the options with Sam and he thinks this is the best thing to do.' 'So Sam thinks that?' 'Leah, I'm 18 I can take care of myself.' I took my bag and ran into the forest. I shape shifted into a wolf. I heard Jacob's thoughts. He didn't want me to go but I had to. 'I get it' Jake thought. 'Thank you.'

I ran until I saw an airport and I thought of the ticket I'd got for my birthday from Edward. If I am lucky it's still in my bag. I changed back into a human and searched in my bag and I found it. It was a ticket to the airport in Boston and it was a ticket for today over 2 ours. How could he know that I needed… Of course, Alice! I ran into the airport and checked in. I could finally relax when I was in the plain. I fell asleep almost immediately. When I woke up it was light in the plain. Everybody talked loudly. I thought we were almost there and then I looked outside through the small airplane window. I saw everything beneath us. We were going down. And then we finally landed. I got out of the airport as fast as I can. When I looked back I saw Jacob, Edward, Renesmee and Bella get out of the airport too. As long as Leah wasn't there I was ok with it. Edward started talking to me: 'We've got a house in Beacon Hills. If you want to come you're more than welcome.' How could I resist such an offer. I took the offer and walked with them to the house. We walked into the forest and then I saw an awesome house. It looked like their normal house only smaller and brighter. We walked into the house and Edward showed me my room. I dropped my stuff on the bed and ran outside. I changed into a wolf and ran and ran. But then I stopped because I saw a burned house. You could live in there but I hoped nobody did. I ran further until I stopped again. I saw a real werewolf roaring at me. He's got a tinted skin, black hair and red eyes. He looked confident. I grabbed my shit together and roared. He backed up a little bit. Then he talked to me: 'Who are you?' I couldn't answer because I was in wolf form but I felt too threatened to turn back to human form. I heard Jacob in my head: 'I'm coming.' Then he was by my side. I said to Jacob that I'd be right back. I turned into a human and walked back to the place where I came from. I saw Jake and the werewolf roaring but they didn't fight. The werewolf turned to me. 'Who are you?' 'I'm Seth Clearwater and this is my friend Jacob Black. Who are you?' 'I'm Scott McCall' He said. 'We don't want to fight.' I said to him with a confident voice. 'That's good, because I don't want to fight too.' Scott said. He turned into a human again and I saw Jacob run into the forest. He had that Jacob look on his face. That look that said 'Don't get yourself killed.' 'I won't' I said back.

He looked at me like: 'Who are you talking to?' Then he let it go. When Jacob came back Scott and I were talking. He was actually pretty nice. And then he took us to come meet his friends. Then I saw Renesmee, Bella and Edward coming our way and we all went a little faster but Scott couldn't run as fast as we could. We were on our way into Beacon Hills


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi I hope this chapter is better than the first one. It'll be definitely longer than the first one. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot. **

Chapter 2: I meet people

Seth's P.O.V.

We were standing in front of a huge building. It was brown and looked abandoned. Scott was looking over his shoulder to see if we're still there I guess. I smiled and he smiled back. I think the others didn't trust him. Jacob didn't trust him at all. I heard it in his thoughts when we were back there.

I wasn't sure about Renesmee, Bella and Edward.

When I was looking around I saw Scott, he's already near the entrance. He signed us to come. I was just following him but when I turned around I saw the others were suspicious. I don't know why.

Then I also took a sniff. I smelled 4 different scents. One smelled like a wolf peed it was so terrible I almost threw up. The other one I recognized it was the scent of a human. Another one smelled like a fox in the woods, this one is actually pretty nice. The last one smelled awfully sweet but another kind of sweet than the scent from the vampires. This one smelled like way too sweet chocolate.

Well, we went inside anyway. The different scents were much stronger in the apartment.

There was one huge window. I looked at the people who were looking at us. Until I saw Him. He's the one. I felt that I wanted to be everything for him and do anything for him. I've heard of this feeling. It's amazing. He's so buff and I like everything about him. I think he's about 18 years old. I haven't even met the guy but we have some sort of connection but he didn't even notice me standing between Edward and Jacob.

Scott said 'Well this is Lydia, and this is my best friend Stiles, Derek, Isaac and my lovely girlfriend Kira.'

I walked to Derek. I need to calm down. I don't want to scare him off. 'Hi.' I said.

'Hey' he said back. O my god I love his voice. But what do I say next? I just said something.

'That's a nice window!' What? I've never been this nervous to speak to someone. 'Ehm.. thanks, I guess.' He said while looking at me like I'm crazy.

'Who are you actually?' I forgot to introduce myself! Most of the time this goes naturally, but I don't know what is wrong with me. 'I'm Seth Clearwater. And you're Derek, right?'

'Yeah. I'm Derek, Derek Hale.' That last name sounds pretty familiar. Yeah right that's also the last name of Rosalie, Rosalie Hale.

'But what _are _you? You smell like a wet dog.' Derek said.

'I'm a shape shifter. I can change into a wolf. What are you?'

'I'm a werewolf. Like those in the stories. But what are your friends?'

'They're… They're vampires. Not like the ones in the stories, they don't drink human blood, they don't burn in the sunlight but shine like a disco bal, they don't sleep, their skin is as hard as diamond, they've got enemies, don't age, don't change into a bat, you can see them in the mirror, they don't die of a wooden stick, garlic doesn't have any effect on them, can't fly, can't hypnotize, you can easily take a picture of them.' I said as fast as I could.

'Alright…' he said with a confident face.

'Wait… you understood it the first time? Most of the time I need to repeat it because if I talk so fast like I do now they can't follow me.' Relax I said to myself in mind. I'm totally scaring him off.

'I need to go to… ehm… the toilet.'

**Derek's P.O.V.**

I think Seth is kinda cute and fun and a little bit too happy. Derek liked him too much, more than a friend does… He loves him already and he doesn't even know anything about him.

I'm not gay, I said to myself. Actually I don't love anybody… except for Seth. This is different from any girl he thought he'd loved. He needs to think about it after a night sleep.


End file.
